Détaches Moi !
by Mlle Flow
Summary: -TH/Lemon- Après un an passé ensemble, Bill réalise un des fantasmes de son cher et tendre.


**Lemon demandé par une de mes lectrices.**

Cela fait un an aujourd'hui que Tom & moi sommes ensemble.  
Je lui ai d'ailleurs réservé une surprise assez spéciale. Un fantasme dont il m'a parlé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et pour fêter nos un an j'ai vraiment envie de lui offrir ce fantasme.  
Mon portable vibre sur la table basse de notre salon, un nouveau SMS :  
« J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir mon amour, j'ai envi d'être dans tes bras. Je t'aime 3 »  
Je souris et relis une autre fois le message. Je lui répond vite par un « Tu ne seras pas déçu, Je t'aime Bébé 3 ». Je repose mon téléphone et pars vérifier que tout est prêt pour ce soir.  
Je dispose les pétales de roses rouges pour tracer un chemin jusqu'à la chambre. J'en dispose un peu sur le lit et pars me préparer. Il est dix huit heures, mon homme rentre dans une heure, j'ai juste le temps de me préparer. Je prends ma tenue pour tout à l'heure et saute dans la douche. Je me lave assez vite avec son gel douche préféré au caramel, prenant tout de même soins de vérifier que mon corps soit assez parfait, et fais quelques soins à mes cheveux. Je sors ensuite et me sèche. Je lisse mes cheveux et me maquille légèrement mais en faisait attention à ce que mon regard soit assez charbonneux, comme il le préfère. J'ajoute une touche de gloss à mes lèvres pour qu'elles soient bien pulpeuses. Je passe ensuite ma tenue, cette tenue que j'ai achetée la semaine dernière, entièrement faite de cuir. Elle moule tellement mon corps qu'on à l'impression qu'on ne pourra jamais me l'enlever, qu'elle a été faite sur mon corps. Je jette un coup d'œil au miroir et me trouve plutôt pas mal. Je rentre dans la chambre, ferme les volets et allume une petite lumière rouge pour donner une atmosphère intime à la pièce. Je m'allonge sur le lit et dispose quelques pétales restants sur mon corps. A ce moment là, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je souris pour moi-même et attend qu'il commence à venir. Ses pas se dirigent vers moi et la porte de la chambre s'ouvre dévoilant l'homme de ma vie, habillé de son costard de travail, le rendant affreusement sexy.  
Il s'arrête et ouvre grand les yeux.

- Çà va pas chéri ? demandais-je en le fixant dans les yeux  
- Wahou, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça  
- Qu'est ce que tu attend ? Viens  
- Euh .. Je  
- Quoi ? Je ne te plais pas comme ça ?  
- Si bien sûr que si, c'est bien ça le problème, ajoute t-il sans pour autant lever ses yeux de mon corps

Je m'avance à quatre pattes sur le lit jusqu'à arriver au bord. Il s'approche un peu et je tire sur sa cravate pour l'embrasser. Je l'embrasse assez sauvagement, je sais qu'il aime ça.  
Je me détache de lui mais reste très prêt et souffle sur sa bouche humide.  
Je me lève et me retrouve collé à lui.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose d'autre pour ce soir ?  
- Hum non pas du tout  
- Ça tombe bien, parce que j'en ai pas finit avec toi

Je lèche ses lèvres puis descend maltraité son cou. Il soupire et passe ses mains sur le cuir qui recouvre mon corps. Je retire sa veste de costume et l'envoi quelque part dans la chambre. Je tire violemment sa cravate et saisit ses lèvres et les mordilles sensuellement. Un gémissement sort de sa gorge me montrant qu'il apprécie. Il enlève ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et moi je me débarrasse de sa chemise qui m'empêche d'aller m'occuper de son torse finement musclé. Je prends sa ceinture en main puis le balance sur le lit avant de me mettre à quatre pattes au dessus de son corps. Je griffe un peu ses pectoraux en plantant mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux sont noirs, noirs de désir. J'aime lui donner envie, j'aime qu'il me désire.  
Il pose ses mains sur mes fesses et appuie dessus, me faisant sentir son érection contre mon ventre. Je me frotte un peu contre lui et me penche vers la table de chevet et en sors un objet.  
Je fais tourné l'anneau de fer autour de mon index et le regarde perversement.

- Je rêve ou ...  
- Non tu ne rêves pas, confirmais-je avec un sourire en coin

Il lâche un petit « Oh mon dieu » avant que je n'attache ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, accrochant les menottes aux barreaux du lit. Je l'embrasse chastement et mors sa bouche. Je descend ensuite marquant sa peau de mes dents, puis trace une ligne de suçons le long de son torse jusqu'à sa ceinture que j'arrache violemment de son pantalon, lui faisait monter le bassin.  
Je défais doucement le bouton puis descend sa braguette, il tremble, d'envie et d'impatiente. Il va falloir faire preuve de patiente bébé, ton calvaire n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter.  
Je descend son bas le long de ses jambes et lui retire. Je remonte ensuite postant mon visage en face de son boxer bien trop petit et humide. Je caresse doucement l'objet de mes désirs par-dessus le tissu alors qu'il me supplie de lui faire du bien au plus vite. Après une longue torture je lui retire son dernier vêtement, dévoilant sa virilité plus droite et dure que jamais. Je pose un baiser sur son gland puis le mort. Il pousse un petit cri de douleur mais m'en demande encore. Je m'assoie à l'envers sur son torse, mon bassin se trouve seulement à quelques centimètres de son visage. Je descend doucement la fermeture éclaire de ma combinaison, se trouvant dans mon dos et observe les yeux de Tom suivre l'ouverture de mon vêtement.  
J'adore voir ses yeux gourmands qui me dévorent. Je me retourne face à lui et plonge une main vers mon membre et me caresse pour faire monter l'excitation de celui-ci. Une fois celui-ci en forme, je termine d'enlever mon vêtement, dévoilant mon corps nu. Je me rassoie sur lui.

- Mon dieu j'ai envie de te touché, tu es si parfait, détache moi  
- Tu rêves Bébé, c'est moi qui domine, c'est moi qui décide. Toi tu obéis... tu es soumis.

Je le sens trembler d'envie. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un geste rapide. Je descends ensuite caresser son membre avec le bout de mes doigts. Il remue le bassin, essayant de se faire plus de plaisir. Je m'assoie sur ses cuisses pour le bloquer. Je continue ma douce torture sur son sexe que j'ai envie de goûter encore.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien que tu remues comme ça bébé ?  
- Tu ne me touches pas assez, j'en peux plus  
- Déjà ? Dommage pour toi.

Je m'allonge sur son corps et m'y frotte. Ses yeux se ferment et sa bouche s'ouvre laissant quelques gémissements en sortir. Je suce et mordille son téton gauche, le plus sensible, déjà durcit par l'envie. Je m'assoie sur son torse laissant mon sexe tout près de lui. Je me caresse et vois ses yeux suivrent le mouvement de ma main.

- Putain Bill, laisse moi la goûter, tu sais combien je l'aime  
- Non, c'est moi qui décide

Après quelques instants à le voir me supplier je glisse contre son corps, coinçant son sexe contre mon corps que je prends ensuite en bouche. Je le suce très lentement, jouant de mon piercing sur sa verge. Je sens son sexe pulser dans ma bouche, on dirait qu'il va explosé.  
Je retire cet objet de mes lèvres et m'empale violemment dessus.  
Un hurlement sort de sa bouche alors que ma tête se jette en arrière. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je pose mes mains sur ses abdos et les griffes avant de pousser sur eux pour soulever mon corps et le rabaisser, faisant faire des vas & viens sur son sexe. Des couinements et gémissements remplissent la pièce. Autant lui que moi sommes en extase.  
Il pousse comme il peut avec son bassin pour entrer plus fortement en moi. Depuis le temps qu'il attend d'avoir du plaisir, là il en profite.

- Dé .. détache ... moi  
- No.. non, répondis-je en commençant à me masturber d'une main  
- Si je ... je veux te toucher  
- J'ai dis .. non  
- Pense à ce que mes mains pourraient te faire  
- Mhh Oui tes mains ... ok

Imaginant déjà les mains de Tom me faire toutes sortes de choses ne me fait plus hésiter. Je me retire de lui et le détache. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouve en dessous, son sexe déjà revenu en moi. Il m'embrasse comme un drogué en manque.  
Il donne de brutaux coups de bassin, faisant toucher ma prostate de son sexe, me procurant une décharge de plaisir à chaque fois.  
Je me retrouve sur lui et continue d'aller et venir sur son membre. Il se saisit de ma virilité et lui applique quelques plaisirs. Je porte deux de mes doigts à ma bouche & les suce goulûment. Je les passe dans mon dos et les fait pénétrer dans l'intimité de mon homme. Je bouge mes doigts à l'intérieur, plis mes phalanges jusqu'à toucher sa prostate.  
Un double plaisir pour nous deux.  
Après plusieurs longues minutes de plaisir & d'amour partagés, nous arrivons à l'orgasme en même temps. Un unique cri transperçant la nuit noire.  
Je retombe lourdement sur son torse. Cet orgasme m'a épuisé.

- Amour, c'était le meilleur orgasme de ma vie.  
- Moi aussi Bébé, lançais-je en un souffle  
- Tu la remettras ta tenue hein ? Que je puisse l'enlever moi-même !  
- Promis, répondis-je en riant.

Il m'allonge à ses côtés, me prenant contre lui. Je l'embrasse amoureusement.  
Je me pelotonne contre lui, posant un baiser sur son torse.  
Il dépose ses lèvres sur mes cheveux & je m'en vais tout droit vers le pays des rêves.


End file.
